She Adds Another Charm
by NiftyxSara
Summary: Tess-centric story about the charm bracelet given to Tess by her mother. Angsty one-shot drabble.


Disclaimer: Do not own, blah blah blah, Disney, blah blah blah, fun not profit, blah blah blah.

**Summary:** Tess-centric story about the charm bracelet given to Tess by her mother. Angsty, and unbeta'd. Feed back is always welcome :)

* * *

She Adds Another Charm

The first charm was a music note. Her father and mother had presented it to her the morning after the grammys. She had been too young to attend. Her parents had stopped at a jewler's and bought her the bracelet and the charm in a spur of the moment decision. She had cherished it. It was a gift of celebration, of promise, and of love.

* * *

The next couple of charms were given to her by both of her parents as well. A ballerina and a four leaf clover, respectively.

"For grace and for luck!" Her parents had explained happily. Tess's middle name was Grace, after her mother's mother. Her Grandmother who had died before Tess was born. Tess had her grandmother's nose, or so she was told. T.J. liked to kiss it for luck before leaving for a show. Tess wondered what they would think to get her next time. There would definitely be a next time.

* * *

By the thirteenth charm, her father was gone. He had fallen out of love with TJ. Tess couldn't fathom why, they had always seemed so happy. He just left, no goodbye, nothing. Just gone. The thirteenth charm was a shoe.

"We don't need him." Her mother had said, and Tess swallowed her tears and believed her. Her mother never lied. Never.

* * *

The nineteenth charm was given to her via the mail. It was an airplane.

"Sorry I couldn't be there baby! I hope your recital went well! xoxo Mom" Said the note. Tess added the charm and frowned to herself. Her mother was probably just confused because of jetlag or something. Tess hadn't taken dance for a few years now. She did have a talent show coming up though. Tess wondered if maybe the plane charm meant her mother was going to fly out to see her. She hoped so, she'd been doing very well in her singing lessons and couldn't wait to win the talent show. She was going to make her mother so proud.

* * *

The twenty-fifth charm came the day after she had stopped being friends with Caitlyn. It was a star.

"Hope camp's going well. Shine brighter than the rest of them baby, I know you can xoxo Mom" the note said. Tess straightened her spine and added the charm. She would shine brighter than the rest of them. She was Tess Tyler damn it, and she didn't need a best friend.

* * *

The thirty second charm was another star. Tess frowned to herself as she added it to her bracelet. Her mother had never repeated a charm before.

"I'm not going to make it to your birthday, so sorry baby! Keep shining baby xoxo Mom" Tess read and swallowed her tears. International pop sensations had busy schedules and needed to make sacrifices. Tess knew that better than anyone. At least her mother hadn't forgotten her birthday.

* * *

Tess was beyond excited that her mother would be at Final Jam. She made sure that her bracelet caught the light several times during her performance. She had added a new charm to it before camp. A crown. Her eyes scanned the audience looking for her mother, only to see her busy talking on her cellphone and not watching the performance at all.

For the first time in her life, Tess Tyler faltered on stage during a performance. Her mother wasn't watching; she was too busy with something more important. All of the tears Tess had swallowed down threatened to choke her. She ran off stage and hid. She glared at the bracelet, at the charms, glittering innocently. Tess sobbed brokenly seeing them in a whole new light.

Every charm was another broken promise, another lie. Her dad was gone, her mom was too busy for her, she had no friends, and she was alone. Completely alone. She had alienated everyone, and for what? Tess took the bracelet off and slipped it into her bag. She carefully wiped away her tears and fixed her make-up. She had people she needed to apologize to. She didn't want to be alone any more surrounded by empty lies and broken promises.

* * *

She got a new charm on her birthday. A heart. Tess added it to her bracelet and put it back into her jewlery box before leaving to go to Caitlyn's house. All of the camp rock girls were getting together for a movie night. Tess left her bracelet behind as she left to be with people who could be bothered to care.


End file.
